I Love You Senpai!
by hirana
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE. Beri saja aku waktu seminggu, aku akan mengambil hatimu Senpai! Lihat saja... Meski hatimu itu dingin.. sedingin tatapan wajahmu.. (hasil edit dari cerita sebelumnya yang belum benar(?))
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kalau story ini punyaku.

Warning: Gaje, Ketikan tidak rapi dll

Rating: T

Tolong review nya ya..soalnya masih newbie.. ^_^

I Love You Senpai..

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu di Konoha High School.

Seorang gadis bermabut blonde berjalan di koridor sekolah, dia membawa buku-buku nya ditangannya. Namanya Ino. Mata Birunya sibuk mencari sosok sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Kemana dia? Katanya ada di kelas.." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya telah ada sesosok (?) laki-laki pucat dan tampangnya dingin. Pikiran Ino mulai ngaco, apa itu hantu? Tapi Ino langsung menepis pikiran itu

*Ino POV*

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Orang yang ada didepanku ini adalah hantu? Tapi tidak.. masa hantu setampan ini? Ya ampun! Kau mulai lagi Ino.."dan dia makin mendekat.. Aku menutup mataku dan entah menubruk apa. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seseorang.

Mataku masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Kalau hantu mungkin dia sudah membiarkanku. Tidak mungkin hantu menolong seperti ini kan? Entahlah. Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan

**wajah itu**

.

"Maaf, sini kubantu berdiri." Katanya

"Terima kasih." Kataku.

Aku pun langsung pergi menuju kelasku. Tujuan utamaku adalah bertemu Sakura kan. Kalau berlama-lama, bisa-bisa jantungku copot melihatnya. Ah sudahlah.

*Normal POV

Hari ini adalah pelajaran Asuma sensei. Kelas seperti biasa dalam keadaan yang membosankan. Walapun beberapa anak bosan, mereka tidak berani untuk mengobrol meskipun pelan. Asuma sensei mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam sekali. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Ino. Dia sedang menggambar wajah orang tadi. Pandangan pertama sudah membuat dia jadi umm.. jatuh cinta?

"Baiklah anak-anak, seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan pentas seni. Tapi jangan malas dulu, karena kalian harus mempunyai pasangan berdansa nanti. Walaupun tidak wajib sih.. tapi aku yakin kalian akan dapat pasangan. Murid disini kan genap." Kata Asuma-sensei.

"O iya, sama kakak kelas atau adik kelas juga boleh. Baiklah sampai disini pelajarannya." Dan pelajaran pun diakhiri dengan suara bel istirahat.

"Wah senangnya, aku akan mengajak Sasuke ah.." Kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Sakura! Kau harus mencarinya.. tolong cari tau tentang orang yang berwajah seperti ini." Kata Ino sambil menunjukkan sketsa wajah orang.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu. O iya, namanya adalah Sai-senpai. Orangnya dingin, kalau tersenyum juga sepertinya agak kaku." Kata Sakura.

"hm, mirip-mirip Sasuke gitu ya?" Kata Ino. Lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Haah.. Begitu ya kalau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kata Sakura menghela nafas.

Di ruang seni.

"Baiklah.. ini ruangan terakhir dimana aku mencarinya dan, hei itu dia!" Kata Ino. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang luas, dan disana ada seorang yang menyendiri dengan corengan kuasnya.

"Sai-senpai,"

Tanpa disadari, Ino memanggilnya.

"Hn? Ya?" Kata Sai sambil berbalik. Mirip Sasuke memang..

"Senpai, maaf sudah menubrukmu tadi." Kata Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, " MAsih dengan tatapan dingin

'Kata-katanya hemat sekali, kenapa aku harus menyukai orang ini? Sama saja seperti membuka luka lama. ' Batin Ino dalam hati. Karena Ino pernah menyukai Sasuke, ya begitulah.

"Sai, kau masih disana?" Kata seorang perempuan. Namanya Yuki. Kakak kelas yang cantik, dan popular di sekolahnya. Membuat para sisiwi lain iri termasuk Ino.

'Tidak mungkin mereka pacaran, kan?' kata Ino dalam hati.

Ino pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Selama pelajaran dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang membuat dia penasaran, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ino, dimanakah rasa percaya dirimu?" Batin Ino kesal.

***Flashback***

"Sai, kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa nanti?" Kata Yuki

"Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak bisa hadir berpasangan." Kata Sai (masih) dingin

"Hmm, mungkin kau bisa pergi dengan.."

"Lihat nanti saja.. "

"Hmm, tapi aku berharap kau bisa datang.."

"…"

Tapi Ino buru-buru pergi, dia hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar saja. Ino berjalan gontai ke dalam kelas, memulai pelajaran sebentar lagi.

***Flashback End***

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah tiba.

"Ino!"

"Sakura, Ada apa?" kata Ino.

"Ini! Aku berikan buku ini untukmu.. semoga ini bisa membantu." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu .

"'Tebar Pesona Dalam 7 Hari?' Hei bukan tebar pesona tapi yang sudahlah." Ino pun memasukkan buku itu kedalam tas.

7 hari mendapatkan Sai. Apa Ino bisa? Seharusnya bisa karena dia termasuk anak yang banyak 'fans'nya. Tapi kali ini dia pesimis. Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Sai dan Yuki.. Tunggu chap berikutnya ya..

Maaf pendek ceritanya.. ._.

Tapi terimaksih udah baca dan jangan lupa review. Karena saya masih butuh bimbingannya ^_^

Makasih ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Om Masashi, tapi kalau fic ini punyaku.

Warning: Gaje, Ketikan tidak rapi alias typo, garing dll

Rating: T

Summary:

_Jangan lupa untuk bersikap ramah/ "Ino, hati-hati" / "_Kalau misalnya kau menyukai seseorang katakan saja. Sebelum orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain"/ "Aku punya tugas untukmu".

Disini ada Deidara juga, tapi disini dia itu perempuan.:D

I love you Senpai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke 1

Ino membawa buku di tangannya. Buku yang membuat Ino rajin datang pagi-pagi,dan makin sering bersolek. Apa lagi kalau bukan buku yang diberi Sakura. '_Peraturan pertama adalah senyum.. ini adalah peraturan dari tebar pesona. Senyum bisa mencairkan suasana.'_

Ino pun membaca bacaan dalam buku itu.

"Oh begitu ya.. akan kucoba!." Gumam Ino dalam hati.

Agar senyumnya terlihat lebih menawan, Ino melakukan latihan senyum(?)

*Normal POV*

Hari ini jam kosong di kelas Ino.

Merdeka! Semangat 45(?) kita kembali ke cerita. Ino hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sakura hanya bingung melihatnya. Shikamaru pun, sahabat Ino memastikan agar Ino tidak 'gila'

"Hey Ino, aku minta permen karetmu dong." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ambil saja, semua untukmu." Kata Ino masih sibuk membayangkan senpai tercintanya itu.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Shikamaru! Kembalikan permen karetku!" Kata Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shika.

"Uhuk uhukk. aku sedang mengunyahnya tahu!" Kata Shika tersedak.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan lagi.. enak saja sudah makan permen karetku." Kata Ino.

Sakura pun ber sweathdrop ria.

"Ternyata masih 'sehat' " ujar Sakura.

Ya, Ino memang pelit kalau soal permen beres rebutan permen karet, Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Kur, bagaimana apa senyum ini bagus tidak?" Kata Ino memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Bagus kok." Kata Sakura.

Ino senangnya bukan main, berarti sekarang tinggal mempraktekannya.

Saat itu sedang jam makan siang, kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang lapar. Ada juga yang nongkrong-nongkrong, termasuk Sai. Ino duduk bersama Sakura, dan Shikamaru

"Eh aku pesan makanan dulu ya." Kata Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun pergi.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" kata Shikamaru

"Enggak, memang kenapa?" Kata Ino

"Seperti memperhatikan seseorang." Kata Shikamaru.

"Sai-senpai! Hey gabung sini yuk." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memanggil Sai.

Shikamaru sudah akrab dengan Sai, jadi mereka sudah sering sudah keringat dingin dan berdeba-debar ga jelas.

Sai menghampiri meja tersebut dan duduk diberhadapan dengan Ino. Shikamaru mengobrol dengan Sai, tapi Shikamaru tiba-tiba pamit ke kamar mandi.

'Kenapa si nanas malah ke kamar mandi? Dasar, merepotkan.' Kata inner Ino mengambil kata 'merepotkan' milik Shikamaru. Berarti tinggal mereka berdua, Sai dan Ino. Beradu pandang, lalu menunduk. Begitulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Senpai," panggil Ino.

"Ya?" Kata Sai.

"Senpai akan berpasangan dengan siapa di pensi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau.." Tapi kalimatnya terpotong oleh Yuki.

"Hey Sai, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang kesenian?Aku membutuhkanmu untuk latihan melukisku." Katanya

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Ino." Kata Sai lalu pergi bersama Yuki.

'Rencanaku gagal untuk mengajak dia datang disaat seperti ini sih..' Kata inner Ino.

Hari ke 2

'_Jangan lupa untuk bersikap ramah. Mulailah dengan menyapanya.. Lama-lama dia akan menyadari bahwa kamu mempunyai perhatian khusus' _

Ino berjalan menuju lokernya. Hari itu sangat sepi. Belum banyak siswa dan siswi yang hadir pada hari itu. Di kelas, Ino pun hanya menemukan Shikamaru.

"Heh Shika! Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hoaahemm. Agar aku bisa tidur lebih lama lah." Kata Shikamaru sambil kembali tidur.

Entahlah , sahabatnya yang satu ini memang JM banget 'jago molor.'

"Aku akan mencari Sai-senpai ah.." Kata Ino.

Ino berjalan dan ia berpapasan dengan Sai.

"Selamat pagi senpai!" Kata Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi Ino."

Ino langsung lari dan kabur. Dia tidak sanggup menahan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Ino,hati-hati!"

'Hati-hati kenapa ya?' Batin Ino dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap berjalan biasa.

Gubrakk! Suara benda terjatuh mengagetkan Sai. Sai lalu berbalik kembali. Itu adalah suara terjatuhnya Ino. Dia menubruk pot yang berisi tanaman kepala sekolah tercinta, Tsunade.

"Sudah kubilang kan hati-hati,tali sepatumu lepas." Kata Sai sambil membantu Ino berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku secara jelas? Kan jadi begini." Kata Ino menahan perihnya luka.

"Kau kan sudah keburu pergi.. baiklah aku akan membantumu. Kita ke UKS."

Lalu Sai memberikan punggungnya pada Ino.

"Ayo naik."

"Tidak.. aku akan berjalan sendiri."

Lalu Sai menarik tangan Ino dan menggendongnya.

LAlu wajah Ino mulai memerah, rasanya panas. Lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sai.

*Di tempat lain.

"Shikamaru! Bangun.."

"Ada apa sih? Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru antara sadar dan tidak.

"Lihat Ino gak? Tasnya ada tapi orangnya gak ada." Kata Sakura

"Entahlah.." Shikamaru pun tertidur lagi.

"Huh dasar!" Sakura pun lalu mencari Ino.

*Di UKS.*

"Huwaa, sakit sekali." Kata Ino mengaduh kesakitan.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Kata Sai berhasil mengobati luka Ino.

"Terimakasih senpai.." Kata Ino

"Ya, tak masalah." Kata Sai.

"Senpai, kalian akrab sekali ya." Kata Ino

"Akrab sama siapa?"

"Sama Yuki-senpai, kayaknya deket banget"

"Oh itu. Ya karena kitasudah berteman dari dulu, jadi terlihat akrab."Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

'Ya ampun senpai.. kau boleh saja tersenyum tapi tidak usah tersenyum ketika membicarakan Yuki-senpai.. hei? Kenapa aku jadi begini.?' Batin inner Ino

Krekk pintu terbuka.

"Yuki?" kata Sai.

"Kau disini, Sai. Kenapa dengan dia?" Kata Yuki.

"Dia terluka dan aku mengobatinya." Kata Sai.

Lalu mereka mengobrol akrab _lagi_.

'Lagi-lagi aku transparan dihadapan mereka.' Batin Ino.

"Aku duluan ya, senpai-senpai." Kata Ino bangkit dari kasur dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Ino pun keluar dari UKS. Ino berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menyeret kakinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!"

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Ino, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya si pinky,Sakura.

"Sakura, misi ke 1/2 berhasil" Kata Ino ketus.

"Kenapa? Apa ini tentang Sai-senpai?"

Ino mengangguk pelan.

Hari ke 3

'_Makan bento bersama mungkin akan terlihat menyenangkan dan bisa memberi tanda-tanda juga.'_

"Pagi-pagi sekali berangkatnya, itu apa un?" Kata Deidara, kakaknya Ino

"Bukan apa-apa, hehe aku pergi dulu." Kata Ino sambil berlalu.

"Hei! Tunggu kakakmu ini.. anak itu pasti ada sesuatu di sekolah nanti. Aku sudah ketinggalan berapa berita ya, karena tidak masuk sekolah." Kata Deidara yang heran melihat Ino.

Ino membawa tas yang berisi bento dengan wajah yang ceria. Di belakangnya, diam-diam kakaknya mengikutinya.

*Di kelas*

"Pagi Sakura.. " Kata Ino menyapanya.

"Pagi. Itu apa? " Kata Sakura menunjuk bungkusan.

"Ini bento yang kubuat sendiri."

Ino lalu memasukkan bungkusan itu kebawah mejanya. Merentangkan tangannya dan tertelungkup tidur. Tentu saja dia kecapekan karena membuat bento semalaman sampai benar-benar enak.

"Kenapa dia tertidur? Apa kecapek-an ya membaut bento?" Sakura pun bingung melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, " panggil seseorang.

Sakura menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya itu. Rambutnya bergaya emo dan berwarna hitam. Orang yang berwajah dingin dari klan Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sas?"

"Hari ini saat jam makan siang, ada rapat OSIS untuk persiapan pensi, ayo kita kumpul." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura sih, sudah senyum-senyum ga jelas, karena jarang-jarang Sasuke seperti ini.

Kali ini Ino mencari sang pujaan, Sai di taman. Kata Sakura sih tadi dia melihatnya di taman, katanya sedang melukis. Dan Ino menemukannya sedang melukis di bawah pohon beringin.

'Nah itu dia.' Batin Ino

"Senpai, sedang sibuk? "

Lalu orang yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oh kau.. Ada apa?"

"Kita makan yuk. Aku sudah membuatkan bento untuk kita makan." Kata Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsu nya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sai tersenyum simpul.

'Yes! Berhasil juga. Semoga tidak ada halangan.' Batin ino

Satu suapan, dua suapan.

"Ino, apa kau juga memasukkan tomat?" Kata Sai sambil mengunyah.

"Ya, memang kenapa senpai?" Kata Ino.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah Sai makin pucat. Lalu ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa mual.

"Ino, aku rasa aku harus ke kamar mandi."

"Senpai? Kau kenapa?" Ino berdebar-debar melihatnya.

Tapi Sai sudah berlari jauh.

"Dia alergi tomat, Ino-chan." Tiba-tiba suara perempuan mengagetkan Ino dari belakang.

Suara siapa itu? Lalu Ino membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Yuki-senpai? Oh halo.." Kata Ino kaku.

"Hm, bukan maksudku untuk menguping tadi. Hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

Lalu Yuki duduk disebelah Ino.

"Kalau misalnya kau menyukai seseorang katakan saja. Sebelum orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud senpai?" Kata Ino yang kaget.

"Sudah tak usah dipikirkan. Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Yuki sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

Ino hanya bisa mematung seolah dia terhipnotis tadi

Saat pulang sekolah

Terlihat dua orang sedang membereskan buku pelajaran mereka di kelas.

"Fufufu,"

Sakura masih sibuk tertawa bahkan makin keras.

"Jidat! Jangan menertawakan aku dong." Kata Ino memajukan bibirnya 5 cm.

"Lagian lucu sih. Tuh kan, kamu belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Apa-apa masak tomat." Kata Sakura masih tertawa.

"Yah.. kalau sudah begini sih buku itu terbukti gagal ya." Kata Ino menatap kesal buku itu.

"He? Siapa bilang, aku sudah melakukan itu dan berhasil."

"Pada Sasuke? " Ino menaikkan alisnya

"Ya begitulah."

"Kau ini.. Eh aku pulang duluan ya. Aku akan bersama dei-neechan." Kata Ino lalu berlalu pergi.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang menguping mereka dari luar kelas.

-skip-

Hari ke 4

Keesokan harinya, keributan sudah terjadi di kelas.

Ino dengan teriakan hebohnya, yang bisa membuat ketulian dini (?)

"Tidak! Aku lupa kalau sekarang tugas Kimia dikumpulkan.. "

"Kau ini! Mau cari masalah dengan Iruka-sensei? Kau bisa disuruh lari keliling lapangan nanti." Kata Sakura yang bergidik ngeri dengan ke-killer-an guru itu.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Bantu aku.." Kata Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shika yang tertidur.

"Ini, ambil.." Kata Shika dan langsung telungkup tidur lagi.

Shikamaru memberikan tugas kimia yang dibuatya.

"Wah.. arigatou ya." Kata Ino yang langsung loncat-loncat(?)

"Itu tidak gratis, bayar aku dengan permen karetmu ya." Kata Shika sambil tidur lagi.

'Ya sudahlah sekali ini tidak apa', batin inner Ino.

Hari ini, Ino dan Sakura eskul menyanyi. Hari ini temanya adalah 'perasaan'.

"Oke anak-anak, tuliskan perasaan kalian lewat lirik. Nanti kalian nyanyikan di depan anak-anak klub melukis. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan Shizune-sensei, guru klub melukis. Ini juga melatih keberanian kalian." Jelas Yuuhi –sensei.

"Senpai! Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan misi no empaaat!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

Semua ber sweatdrop ria. Sai kan mengikuti klub melukis, jadi Ino bisa mengungkapkannya lewat lagu hari ini.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit.

"Oke, waktu sudah habis..silahkan masuk" Kata Yuuhi –sensei.

Murid klub melukis masuk. Ini kesempatan bagi Ino nih, sesuai buku yang dibacanya yaitu, '_Lagu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan.. ' _

Ino pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura. Selanjutnya Yamanaka Ino."

Ino sudah siap sekarang. Dia maju kedepan , mencoba mencari sosok senpainya itu.

"Halo, ini lagu buatanku.. judulnya 'Daisuki' "

Ino menyanyikannya sambil memetik gitar.

Setelah selesai, semua yang mendengar bertepuk tangan. Ternyata, Sai ada disana dan tersenyum. Hari ini misi sukses! Tapi, semua tidak berlangsung lama karena ada Yuki disana. Mereka lalu saling tertawa dan Sai tersenyum sangat tulus.

'Apa aku bukan seorangyang bisa membuat orang lain senang walau hanya tersenyum tulus saja.'

"Ino-chan, jangan melamun disana un." Kata Deidara menyadarkan Ino.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya." Kata Yuuhi-sensei

Lalu Ino duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Bagaimana neechan? Apa aku aneh tadi?" Kata Ino

"Tidak kok, cukup bagus un. O iya, kau sudah dapat pasangan belum Ino?"

"Pasangan untuk pensi nanti?"

"Iya un, kalau aku akan bersama Sasori. Kau dengan siapa?" Deidara sudah penasaran.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa, menyebalkan." Gerutu Ino.

Lalu Ino memperhatikan keakraban mereka (Yuki-Sai). Ino sudah melakukan tebar pesona ke-4. Masih ada 3 hari lagi untuk menaklukan hati Sai. Kalau dia mempunyai taktik yang hebat mungkin Sai akan pergi bersamanya nanti.

Taktik? Strategi? Orang yang hebat dalam hal itu.. Shikamaru! Kepala nanas itu mungkin akan membantunya dengan imbalan yang setimpal juga.

-Pulangnya-

Di taman sekolah di dekat pohon.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang diikat mirip nanas sedang bersender ke pohon. Sepertinya menunggu seseorang.

"Shika.."

"Hmm, ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

Lalu Ino tersenyum sambil membawa bungkusan dengan isi yang penuh.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu…"

Sementara itu si kepala nanas menaikkan alisnya dan bergantian menatap bungkusan itu dan Ino.

.

.

.

.

Apa bungkusan itu ada hubungannya dengan tugas untuk Shikamaru?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai –hai! Akhirnya aku melanjutkan fic ini. Sempet mentok juga sih udah gitu pulsa modem habis jadi ya ditunda dulu..*curcol *plakk

Ya sudah deh, mohon reviewnya ya :). Untuk kritik dan sarannya.

O iya bales review kemarin ya.

**Hwang Energy:** Thanks ya senpai reviewnya . Kali ini aku udah post. Maaf kalau jadi rada gak jelas begini ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau fic ini punyaku.

Warning: Typo, gaje, dan garing.

'_text' _kata-kata di dalam buku

'_text' _isi sms

I love you senpai!

.

.

.

.

Hari ke 5

_Mengajaknya pulang bersama ataupun mengajaknya ke suatu tempat adalah tebar pesona berikutnya._

_Jangan lupa untuk terlihat ceria._

"Hoahemm.."

Seorang remaja perempuan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kasurnya berantakan tidak seperti biasanya. Berbagai buku pelajaran termasuk buku yang memberitahu bagaimana cara tebar pesona, ikut tergeletak disana.

"Bangun un," Kata seseorang bernama Deidara dari luar pintu.

Perlahan mata gadis tadi terbuka. Lalu ia melihat jam weker.

Pukul 06.45

"Aku telat!" Kata gadis itu, tidak lain tidak bukan ya Ino.

Bruaakk. Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Deidara sang kakak hanya bisa mengomel karena dirinya sudah terpelanting jatuh.

Sehabis mandi, Ino lalu mengambil roti yang sudah disediakan ibunya dan langsung pergi bersama kakaknya. Kali ini, mereka naik motor.

"Nee-san,cepetan! Kalau telat, aku bisa kena hukuman Iruka-sensei."

"Suruh siapa ga bangun-bangun un? Ah sudahlah, pegangan ya." Kata Deidara

Dan mereka ngebut dijalanan.

-Di Konoha High School-

"Tidak biasanya dia telat." Kata Sakura.

"Pasti karena memikirkan strategi itu." Kata Shikamaru menyilang tangannya.

"Eh? Strategi apa?"

"Kau belum tahu, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sedang mencari cara untuk mendekati Sai-senpai."

"Ohh begitu.." Kata Sakura.

-Di taman KHS-

Sai sedang melukis disana. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melukis disana. Biasanya, dia akan ditemukan di ruang kesenian. Tapi dia selalu datang ke tempat itu. Di bawah pohon tempat dimana ia memakan bento buatan Ino. Belum jelas apa yang ia lukis, karena masih berupa garis-garis. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum pada lukisannya itu. Seolah-olah ia memiliki perasaan pada gambar itu. Tidak seperti lukisan-lukisannya sebelumnya.

-Di kelas-

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Kata Ino lalu membungkukan badan.

Hening.

Lalu Ino mengangkat badannya, dan melihat keadaan kelasnya. Para siswa sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Lalu ia melihat kearah tempat duduk guru. Tidak ada guru, jadi jam kosong?

"Hai Sakura, kukira ada Iruka-sensei?"

"Tidak, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Kita hanya diberi tugas."

Lalu Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoahemm, Ino kau siap untuk hari ini?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Yap!"

Lalu Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kedua sahabatnya.

-Di taman-

Dua orang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan sepertinya sedang memerhatikan seseorang.

Ya, mereka Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau lihat kan disana?"

"Ya, Itu Sai-senpai."

"O iya, kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas? Apa bolos?" Tanya Ino.

"Katanya sih gurunya sedang urusan juga." Jelas Shikamaru

"Kuberitahu ya, kalau kau ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, ajak dia ke suatu tempat yang bisa ia lukis. Kayak taman gitu." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalau ke taman, tidak ada waktu karena aku juga punya tugas dari ayahku." Kata Ino.

"O iya!" Lalu Ino mendapat ide dan seolah dikepalanya lampu terang muncul.

"Nah, aku pastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda da orang lain, jadi cepat hampiri dia." Kata Shikamaru.

Lalu Ino terdorong jatuh dari semak.

"Aduh!"

Lalu Sai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ino?"

"Halo Sai-senpai." Kata Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Ma maaf mengganggu, sedang melukis ya." Lanjut Ino.

"Ya begitulah.."

Lalu Ino mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sai. Lalu kepalanya memiringkan sedikit untuk melihat lukisan yang sedang di lukis Sai.

"Eh? Sedang melukis bunga ya? Apa Sai-senpai menyukai bunga?"

"Aku menyukai mereka sebagai objek lukisanku, mereka benar-benar indah." Kata Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Kebetulan bunga Marigold ini baru tumbuh kemarin tepat di taman sekolah." Lanjtunya.

"Mau tidak, kalau pulang sekolah senpai ke toko bunga milik orang tuaku?" Sekali lagi, Ino berkata dengan puppy eyes no jutsu nya.

"Hmm, boleh juga." Kata Sai menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah senpai!" Kata Ino tersenyum manis seperti kata panduan dalam buku.

"Bagaimana, Sai-senpai akan ikut bersamamu?"

"Iya, katanya sih begitu." Kata Ino sabil berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Shikamaru.

"Baguslah."

Lalu mereka berhenti di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Ino mengambil sekantung bungkusan.

"Seperti yang aku janjikan, arigatou ya." Kata Ino

Pletak, Shikamaru menjitak dahi Ino.

"Hei, aku membantumu bukan semata karena imbalan, karena aku juga sahabatmu. Tapi kalau kau memaksa ya sudah aku terima ini." Kata Shikmaru sambil berlalu.

"Haa, dasar kau ini." Balas Ino.

Pukul 15.00 WIB

"Sai-senpai!"

"I-ino?"

"Bagaimana jadi kan?" Kata Ino berbinar-binar.

"Maaf Ino, tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan menjadi panitia pameran kesenian nanti. "

Kata Sai sambil menunduk. Mungkin tanda penyesalan.

"Tapi.. Yah, baiklah aku pulang duluan." Kata Ino.

Ino hanya berjalan tanpa berusaha menoleh untuk melihat apa Sai masih disana.

Di rumah,, Ino sedang berada di kamarnya dan menatap ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Senpai, apakah senpai juga melihat bintang yang kulihat malam ini?" KataIno.

Lalu ia menghela nafas kemudian menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

Hari ke 6

_Banyak-banyak mengobrol dengan akrab. Jangan lupa dengan senyuman ramah._

Ino tidak bersemangat. Langkahnya gontai menuju kelas. Ia menjinjing buku tebar pesona itu dan memasukkannya ke laci.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

Sakura mengerti akan situasi ini. Seorang Sasuke dulunya sangat susah ditaklukan. Tapi Sakura tidak lantas menyerah, Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke akan berubah.

"Ino, tenanglah. Kan masih ada kesempatan besok."

"Aku tahu." Kata Ino lalu tersenyum tipis.

-Saat istirahat-

Sekarang, Ino sedang bersama Sai. Mereka mengobrol di bawah pohon dekat taman sekolah. Secara tidak sadar, tempat itu seolah-olah menjadi tempat base-nya mereka.

Senyum mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Hmm.. senpai, memangnya ga bosen melukis?" Kata Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena hanya dengan melukis aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku." Kata Sai.

"Kalau aku sih, mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat bunga. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan bunga. " Kata Ino.

Sai mengangguk pelan seolah mengatakan 'oh begitu'.

Angin berhembus pelan kearah mereka. Cuaca saat itu sedang cerah, seperti perasaan Ino atau mungkin Sai juga? Ekspresinya memang sulit ditebak.

"Senpai, aku bawakan ini." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan bunga Aster.

"Untukku?" Kata Sai.

"Iya, aku pikir mungkin senpai akan senang melukis bunga Aster ini." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah, arigatou ya." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino bersorak dalam hati. Tapi..

"Hei, maaf mengganggu."

Suara yang Ino kenal, dan Ino selalu sesali kehadirannya.

"Hai Yuki, ada apa?" Kata Sai membalikkan badannya. Mau tak mau Ino membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan lukisanmu di ruang seni, kau sudah absen dua hari lho." Kata Yuki.

'Apa? Senpai bolos untuk latihan melukis? Tapi…' Batin Ino

"Hm, baiklah aku akan mengumpulkannya."

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan marahnya Shizune-sensei seperti apa?" Kata Yuki.

"Baiklah. O iya, Ino mau ikut?" Kata Sai.

"Tidak, senpai duluan saja.. aku masih ingin disini." Kata Ino.

Sesaat kemudian Yuki dan Sai pergi bersama.

Ino masih duduk-duduk disana sampai ia melihat sesuatu.

'Sai'

Buku itu sepertinya kumpulan sketsa milik Sai. Ino melihat isinya.

"Ini.. indah sekali.." Ujar Ino.

-Saat pulang-

Ino menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat tadi siang.

"Jadi begitulah, Sakura. Menurutmu, kenapa dia sampai absen segala ya di klub melukis?" KAta Ino kepada Sakura mengenai kejadian yg tadi.

"Ya, mungkin Sai sulit mendapatkan inspirasi." Jawab Sakura.

Dibelakang mereka sudah ada Shikamaru.

"Bukan, Sai sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pameran." Kata Shikamaru.

"O iya, kenapa aku lupa hal itu?" Tanya Ino pada diri sendiri.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengajak Sai atau belum?"Lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dan pergi.

"Padahal besok sore sudah diadakan pensi." Kata Sakura dari jauh.

Hari ke 7

_Sekarang saatnya! Kau harus ucapkan semua apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya._

Sai sedang merapikan cat di ruang kesenian. Disitu juga ada Ino yang sedang duduk di belakang Sai.

"Aku dengar senpai mengikuti pameran ya?"

"Ya." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Kalau begitu, senpai sekarang ga ikut pensi, dong?" Kata Ino dengan nada kecewa.

"Hmm, aku usahakan sih ikut. Lagi pula aku cuma sebentar kok di pamerannya."

"Senpai, sudah memutuskan berpasangan dengan siapa?" Kata Ino.

Ini dia jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu Ino. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Sai buka suara.

"Belum." Kata Sai tersenyum misterius.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, apa senpai mau berpasangan denganku?" Kata Ino penasaran.

Hening

…

Hening

"Baiklah." Kata Sai lalu pergi.

Tanpa Ino tahu, sebuah lengkungan tersungging di bibir Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah setengah hari. Para anggota OSIS menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk nanti sore. Ino akan ke mall hari ini untuk membeli bajunya.

Ino sedang bersama Deidara sekarang.

"Nee-san! Pokoknya nee-san temani aku ya!" Kata Ino menarik-narik tangan nee-san nya.

"Kau ini! Aku akan sibuk ke salon, ajak Sakura sana!"

"Nee-saaaaan…."

"Tidak."

"Ta taapi.."

"Tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku akan sibuk di salon dan akan lama disana." Jelas Deidara.

"Haiissh, ya sudah deh, aku sendiri saja."

.

.

.

.

Konoha Plaza .14.30

Ino PoV

"Mana ya, yang cocok untuk nanti? Hmm dress biru aja! O iyaa, lagi diskon nih, beli ah!" Kataku ngomong sendiri.

Di Konoha Plaza, banyak sekali dress yang semi formal, diskon-diskon lagi! Eh kok jadi promosi gini ya? Ya sudahlah, sekarang aku akan membeli sepatu berwarna biru juga.

Di sudut rak, aku melihat sepatu biru berpita. Yey! Warnanya cocok!Aku segera mencobanya, dan pas.

Aku lalu pulang ke rumah.

pensi, Aula Konoha High School

Normal PoV

Sudah banyak murid-murid KHS ini datang. Bak putri dan pangeran, mereka disambut dengan karpet merah.

"Aduh lama amat sih.." Batin Ino.

Gak lucu kan, kalau tiba-tiba Sai ga datang? Ino pun memutuskan untuk meng-sms Sai.

To: Sai senpai

_Senpai, lagi dimana? Acara udah hampir mulai._

_-ino-_

Lalu sms dari Sai muncul

_From:Sai_

_Maaf Ino, mungkin aku akan terlambat. Tunggu saja aku disana._

Akhirnya Ino menunggu Sai disana. Ino yakin kalau Sai akan datang.

Semua orang sudah berdansa dengan pasangannyamasing-masing. Deidara pun sudah berdansa dengan Sasori. 10 menit kemudian

"Sudah lama?" Kata seseorang di belakang Ino.

"Senpai? Eh gak kok, err gimana, senpai mau berdansa denganku?"

Sai tersenyum sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo!"

Ino pasti sudah dipastikan akan berteriak-teriak kalau saja ia tidak menahannya.

"Mimpi apa ya semalam? Sampai-sampai bisa jadi pasangannya Sai-senpai." Kata Ino dalam hati.

Ino dan Sai sedang berdansa sekarang.

Ino PoV

Aku menyukaimu, tapi apa aku harus bilang? Tapi apa ini waktu yang tepat? Ya ampun, Ino…

Aku menghentikan acara berdansa karena musik juga sudah berhenti.

Aku mengambil nafas lalu memanggil namanya.

"Sai-senpai,"

"Iya, Ino?" Katanya menatap ke arahku.

"A..Aku, begini.. aku me menyukaimu, senpai." Kataku.

Kenapa tadi aku gagap? Ini memang bukan kebiasaanku, tapi entahlah aku merasa gugup.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saking gugupnya.

"Ino?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas.

'Cup'

Satu kecupan mendarat di keningku!

"Daisuki mo." Katanya tersenyum.

"Huh? Beneran?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja.." Katanya mengusap rambutku.

Waaaa senangnya! Rasanya hatiku dipenuhi bunga-bunga seperti yang ada di toko ayahku!

"Tapi.. aku kira senpai menyukai Yuki-senpai?" Kataku.

"Kami hanya teman.. banyak yang mengira begitu, tapi kenyataannya kita adalah teman dekat sejak SMP." Jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba datang Shikamaru dengan Temari.

"Ekhem, selamat ya.." Kata Shika.

"Iya, selamat ya!" ujar Temari.

"Terimakasih!" Jawabku dan Sai.

"Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku hanya meminta permen karetmu kok." Kata Shika.

"Huh, ada maunya.." Ujarku.

Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke juga datang menghampiri.

"Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kata Sakura.

"Mereka sudah jadian loh.." Kata Temari.

"Selamat Ya!"Kata Sakura

"Hn..Selamat bagi kalian." Kata Sasuke.

"Berarti buku panduan itu berhasil ya?" bisik Sakura.

"Iya.. terimakasih ya." Bisikku.

Setelah acara pensi selesai, Ino beristirahat di bangku taman dengan Sai..

"Ino,aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Lukisan yang didalamnya terdapat gadis berambut pirang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga. Gadis itu..

"Ini.."

"Itu kau, Ino."

"Eh? Apa?" Kata Ino heran.

"Aku err melukis itu untukmu. Saat berada di taman, aku melukis itu." Kata Sai.

"Terimakasih senpai." Kata Ino. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Malam itu, Ino dan Sai pulang bersama.

Ino Pov

Aku tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir, Senpai. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apa semua ini terlalu cepat? Entahlah, yang pasti aku sudah tahu perasaanmu sekarang..

Aku telah sampai di depan pagar rumah.

"Senpai, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Iya. Terimakasih juga Ino." Jawabnya.

Lalu ia mengusap rambutku dan mengecupnya.

"Dah Ino.."

"Dah, senpai.."

FIN

A/N: Akhirnya beres juga..maaf ya, senpai-senpai..karena saya lama banget update chapter yang ke 3 ini. kayaknya fic nya kurang romantis ya? Hmm, saya juga bingung soalnya udah mentok banget hehehe.

Akhir kata, mohon bimbingannya ya, senpai!


End file.
